The Young Knight (season 7)
Season Seven of The Young Knight is the seventh season of the series that chronicles young Bruce Wayne's troubled life as he tries to adjust what happened after his parents’ tragic murder and the years before he became Batman. All these episodes now air on Wednesdays 7/8c. Premise Bruce returns from his mystic quest and must face against new adversaries who pose a threat to Gotham City. While he contends with his future, he decides to seek help with Henri Ducard. Bruce wants Ducard to be his mentor again and wants to shape be a better hero. With Ducard’s help, Bruce defends off against Vandal Savage, Dagger, and others. However, Bruce has no idea Ducard has a duplicitous side when Ducard suddenly offers Bruce an invitation to the League of Shadows. Focused to complete his destiny, Bruce joins the league to contend with several dangerous tasks which will lead him to a deadly syndicate known as Omega and the true leader of the League of Shadows, Talia’s father, Ra’s Al Ghul. Leo creates his own Facebook-like site only for news, but discovers the consequences of exposing Gotham’s secrets and lies. Jason still trying to forget Project Titan, regains control of PowerCorp only to learn secrets of Omega. Talia is forced to have two relationships between Bruce and Jason, but realizing she needs to choose one; as well learning her father making his stay at Gotham. Vicki finds new ways in reporting while trying to find true love, Jim Gordon becomes a much more prominent figure for Gotham, Victor puts himself in peril he can’t get himself out of, and Alfred is there to sweep the dirt. Everyone in Gotham will discover secrets and surprising returns that will shock them all; criminals are still trying to surge back to take over the city. First time characters are Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Dagger, Signalman, Roxy Rocket, Professor Milo, John J'onnz/Martian Manhunter, Daphne Pennyworth, Det. Arnold Flass, and Hamilton Hill Main cast *Bruce Wayne (Ian Somerhalder) (22/22) *Jason Powers (Matt Barr) (20/22) --- final season *Leo Foster (Tyler Hoechlin) (20/22) *Talia Al Ghul (Allison Miller) (19/22) --- final season *Vicki Vale (Genevieve Cortese) (19/22) *Victor Powers (Paul Johansson) (16/22) --- final season *Alfred Pennyworth (John Cleese) (19/22) Recurring cast Series recurring *Det. Jim Gordon (Jim Flanagan) (14/22) *Megan Alder (Gina Torres) (1/22) *Lucius Fox (Keith David) (12/22) *Martha Wayne (Sarah Clarke) (2/22) *Thomas Wayne (Tate Donovan) (2/22) Season recurring *Henri Ducard (Oded Fehr) (12/22) *Ra's al Ghul (Terry O'Quinn) (10/22) *Doctor Fate (Jim Caviezel) (1/22) *Clark Kent/Superman (Tom Welling) (2/22) * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Justin Hartley) (1/22) *Carmine Falcone (Bruce McGill) (4/22) -- final season *Det. Arnold Flass (Billy Zane) (13/22) *Hamilton Hill (Ron Rifkin) (6/22) *Philip Wayne (Dylan Walsh) (1/22) *Commissioner Patricia Tamberlyn (CCH Pounder) (12/22) -- final season Episode guide Season 7 Notes *This season feature several guest characters who have appeared in previous seasons returning for this season. **Clark Kent/Superman appeared in seasons 3, 5, and 6. In this season he appears Liberties and Savage **Dr. Fate appeared in season 6. In this season he appears in Liberties **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow appeared in season 6. In this season he returns in Liberties **Henri Ducard appeared in season 5. In this season he returns in 12 episodes **Carmine Falcone appeared in seasons 5 and 6. In this season he returns in Signal, Proposal, Outcry, and Diabolical **Rupert Thorne appeared in season 1. In this season he returns in Proposal **Anna Davison appeared in season 2. In this season she returns in Redrum **Lady Shiva appeared in season 3. In this season she returns in Universal **Philip Wayne appeared in season 4 and 6. In this season he returns in Masked **Megan Alder was in the main cast for seasons 1, 2, and 3; she reappears in season 5 as a guest. In this season she returns as a guest again in Masked *Ra's al Ghul is the main antagonist of the season. *Even though this is the first Ra's al Ghul makes his first appearance in this series this season, he were first mentioned back in season two episodes Aftershock and Sin *This is the first time Blüdhaven has appeared in the series. (In the comics, it is the homeplace for Nightwing) *Throughout the season, Ducard referred to the League of Shadows and Ra's mentions when he will be resurrected, the League of Shadows will be the League of Assassins *This is the first full season Julie has not be seen. *This is the last season for Victor Powers (Paul Johansson). He dies in Redrum. This is the fifth and final time Victor has faced death. In the previous five times, he has faced death but escaped: he was shot (s1 Excalibur/s2 Aftershock); he was poisoned (s2 Paradox); he had a heart attack (s2 Crossroads); he almost got caught in a car bomb (s3 Revelations) **It is revealed Anna Davison killed Victor in the orders of Ra's al Ghul; Anna was a member of the Omega. Jason kills Anna, but realizes Ra's is the true mastermind. **The circumstances of Victor's death is familiar to how the Waynes lost their lives due to a hired kill. *This is the final season for Jason Powers (Matt Barr) as a series regular. He will depart and move away from Gotham knowing that he has no life. He decides to sell off PowerCorp to Wayne Industries. (Masked) *This is the final season for Talia al Ghul (Allison Miller) as a series regular. She will sacrifice herself killing her father. (Masked) *In the final scenes of Masked, Bruce and Ra's battled over the Lazarus Pit underneath Gotham Cliffs. Talia kisses Bruce and tells him she loved him; she then stabs her father and throw her and Ra's into the pit. Bruce helps out a injured Jason and both escape. Leo and Vicki commits into a serious relationship. Jason decides its best to leave Gotham. He decides to sell over rights of PowerCorp to Wayne Industries becoming Wayne Enterprises. Bruce and Jason gives off a proper goodbye. Bruce realizes the police isn't enough. He decides to renew his night hero disguise and shaped more into a symbol for justice. With the help with Alfred and Lucius, Bruce creates his other identity. Bruce finally becomes Batman. *In the last scene of the season, Batman observes Gotham from afar. He overhears a police disturbance and soon he leaps off the edge of the building to use his cape to glide into action... Category:Talix Category:The Young Knight